


Starlit Balconies

by ParticularlyGoodLoser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Neighbors, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParticularlyGoodLoser/pseuds/ParticularlyGoodLoser
Summary: Keith moves into a new neighborhood with Shiro and Adam and finds out his neighbor Lance is quite cute and not as annoying as he had originally thought.





	Starlit Balconies

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for Voltron Bingo. My card was Klance and my prompt was Neighbors.

Moving to a new place was hard. Keith liked to think it wasn’t a big deal- he didn’t have any friends in their previous town anyway. However, Shiro and Adam had started becoming friends with their new next door neighbors and that meant Keith had to socialize. He had to put of a fake smile and pretend to be polite until the guests left and he could do work on his motorcycle or sleep.

  
Unfortunately for Keith, the neighbors were loud. They had quite a large family that was always yelling and laughing and coming and going and it frustrated Keith to no end. It didn’t help that the balcony off of his room was across from the balcony from next door.

  
One night, Keith could hear old 90’s boy band type music filtering into his room from the neighbor’s open balcony door as he was trying to sleep. Deciding enough was enough, he stormed onto his balcony to talk to the neighbor.

  
“Hey!” Keith called, but to no avail. Apparently the other had not heard him, even though he could see the shadow of a person dancing stupidly though the light blue curtains of the open door. “Hey! It’s your neighbor! Keiithh!!” The boy growled as the other gave no sign that he had even heard him. Finally, the figure through the curtains decided to turn off their obnoxious music and walk onto the balcony.

  
Keith had not met this boy yet but his mother had told Keith all about him. His name was Lance and he liked space and the ocean and garlic knots. The Asian boy had not expected Lance to be so cute however. His family wasn’t terrible looking so Keith wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected but it wasn’t someone so gorgeous. Lance had a frown on his face as he crossed his arms and glared at the other.

  
Lance had heard all about the boy next door from his family but had not made his way over to say hello yet, having been busy with homework and swim practice. His sisters had said the boy, Keith, was ‘cute in a brooding way’ and looked hot when he worked on his motorcycle but all Lance saw right now was annoyance and stupid hair.

  
“What?” Lance demanded, annoyed that his night had been interrupted. Lance’s attitude shook Keith from his shock and he glared back, remembering that he had been angry a moment ago.

  
“Do you mind? I’m trying to sleep!!” He told the caramel skinned boy, crossing his arms.

  
“No, I don’t mind.” Lance replied, smirking at his own smartass comment.

  
“Just keep it down, okay?” Keith asked, turning to leave.

  
“No! I lived here longer! You keep it down!” Lance called over his banister, pointing a finger at Keith. Keith just rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
“I was being quiet. I was trying to sleep, remember?”

  
Lance glared at him, face slightly red with embarrassment.

  
“Oh yeah? Well....well, whatever Mullet!” He said before turning back and storming into his room.

  
From that point forward, the two had a feud. Lance would try to one up Keith and Keith would surpass him with ease, fueling Lance’s annoyance for the guy. One day, Lance heard a rumor at school that Keith was almost suspended for getting into a fist fight in class with another student named James. Lance didn’t particularly dislike James (he didn’t know him well enough to make a judgment on him either way actually) but he seemed to have a rivalry similar to Lance’s with the Asian boy. He wondered what James had said to spur Keith into attacking him like that or if it had simply been a rumor blown out of proportion.  
He made his way out onto his balcony to enjoy the night air with a cup of tea when he spotted Keith sitting on the ground of his balcony, head leaning in between the poles holding him from falling over the edge. Lance just looked at him for a moment and supposed maybe the rumor was true because Keith looked genuinely upset.

  
“Hey.” he said, sitting on the ground of his balcony to face Keith eye to eye. Keith looked up as if he had just noticed the other and scoffed.  
“What do you want?” Keith asked, harsher than he had meant to. He always seemed to do that- to push people away and it made him more frustrated with himself as he clenched his fist. This wasn’t the first fight he had with James and it probably wouldn’t be the last but Lance coming to mock him at a time when he was vulnerable wasn’t ideal. He didn’t move inside however, hoping Lance’s jeering at him would make him feel worse- a form of self-sabotage he supposed.

  
“Well, I was just going to ask if you were alright but okay.” Lance said, taking a sip of his tea. He couldn’t help it; he needed to know what Keith’s deal was. Maybe he was just a brooding emo type that would yell at Lance and go back into his room but the look on Keith’s face said otherwise. Lance knew what it was like to not feel quite like he belonged, that he wasn’t sure what his place was sometimes and he could see the look shining like a beacon from Keith. He didn’t want anyone to feel that way.

“I’m great.” Keith said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

  
“So I heard you punched James in the face?” Lance said conversationally, trying his hardest to ignore Keith’s snappy sarcasm. The dark haired teen felt his dull nails dig into the sensitive skin on his palm, anger washing over him as he remembered the events. Lance sighed when Keith didn’t say anything. He looked up at the full moon above them, big and bright with a small smile on his face as an idea struck him.

  
“Hey look. That’s the Little Dipper.” He pointed out, one hand holding his warm tea as the other pointed to the stars. He looked back at Keith with a smile. “You like stars, right?”

  
Keith looked up at Lance then, trying to figure out if he was messing with him or not. He turned his attention to the sky, looking at the place Lance had pointed.

  
“That’s the Big Dipper.” Keith corrected with a smirk.

  
It didn’t take long for the conversations about space constellations to turn to other subjects. Before they knew it, they made it a nightly ritual to come out onto their balconies and talk about life. Keith found himself looking forward to these starlight chats and even texted Lance once they got each other’s numbers.  
Which is how Keith found himself losing at Mario Cart against Pidge, checking his phone as her cart whizzed by.

  
“Keith this isn’t even a competition anymore! What are you-“ she looked over to see him smiling at his phone like an idiot.

  
“Get a text from a cute boy?” She asked playfully.

  
“Ye-I-no!” Keith sputtered, almost having spilled his secret crush on Lance so easily.

  
“Who was it?” Pidge asked excitedly, getting in Keith’s personal space to try to see who the message was from.

  
“No one!” Keith defended, pushing her out of his bubble. She came right back at him, draping herself over his back to get a good look.  
“Lance? Really?” She asked, surprised as she slide off of him and returned to her place next to him.  
“What about it?” Keith said defensively, putting his phone aside.

  
“I think you should tell him. He probably likes you back.” Pidge encouraged, knowing for a fact that Lance had been crushing on Keith for a while now.  
“Yeah whatever.” He pushed off her advice but it continued to plague his thoughts for days after.

  
About a week after Pidge’s advice, Keith found Lance was already on his balcony when he arrived. He looked nervous, head down as he stared at his sneakers while pacing the small space. He was mumbling something Keith couldn’t hear from so far away.  
“Hey.” Keith greeted, taking a seat on a chair he had placed outside long ago.

  
“Hey! Hi!” Lance jumped, as if he had just noticed Keith was there. He fiddled with his hands before sitting down in his blue beanbag chair he had moved from his room out onto the balcony for their chats. He continued to tap his foot, outwardly anxious as he tried to look casual.

  
Keith could see right through it however as he watched Lance’s nervous habits. It wasn’t often that Keith could really read someone so he was inwardly proud of himself for identifying Lance’s anxiety.

  
“Are you-“ Keith started, unsure if he was reading Lance correctly or if he had just had 20 energy drinks. His hands stopped shaking as he mentally put away his confession he had planned tonight aside for another night.

  
“I’m great.” Lance answered, a bit louder than he had meant to. “I mean…I have to ask you something.” Lance took a deep breath and forced himself to stop bouncing his leg as he stood and leaned against his banister. He knew Keith wasn’t straight so that wasn’t the problem but asking someone out was a big deal and Lance had been shut down so many times before. He knew it was cliché but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Keith or make Keith (who tended to be emotionally stunted at times) overwhelmed. Lance had played this scene over and over in his head but it didn’t help the nervous feeling in his stomach as he faced Keith now.

“Am I…dateable?” Lance asked, as he screamed at himself in his head. That was not what he had planned to say at all!

  
Keith blinked at him, unsure of where exactly the question had come from. Had Lance asked out Allura or something and been rejected? The thought made his stomach clench.

  
“I uh, yeah. I guess so.” Keith had meant to say yes. That Lance was awesome and funny and beautiful and he would date him in a heartbeat but ‘yeah’?? That was all that he said?? Lance seemed relieved by the statement however but was unsure of how to continue. Maybe Keith should just go forward with telling Lance how he felt.

  
“Look, Lance. You’re dateable- trust me.” Keith started, standing up and moving to stand at his banister as well. He took a deep breath- it was now or never. “I was wondering if maybe you-“

“Wouldyougooutwithme!?” Lance blurted out, looking at Keith with wide eyes.

“Wait, what?” Keith asked, unsure if he had heard the other correctly. “What did you say?”

  
“I said…Will you go out with me?” Lance asked, sounding fragile, like he might break with Keith’s answer. Keith, despite his better judgement, started laughing. Lance glared at him; temper flaring as Keith held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

  
“Fine! Whatever! It’s not funny Keith! I was serious. You don’t have to be so mean.” Lance shouted, turning to storm back into his room with his beanbag in hand.

  
“Wait! No! Lance, wait!” Keith called, having calmed down once seeing Lance’s anger. Laughter had probably not been the best reaction. “I was laughing because I was going to ask you the same thing.” He admitted, thankful for the darkness coving his pink ears.

  
Lance just stared at him, dropping his beanbag back on the ground before breaking into a beautiful smile.

  
“Really?” He asked, as if he couldn’t believe the words.

  
“Yeah.” Keith replied, smiling back shyly.

  
“Well, I’ll pick you up on Friday at 8. I have something fun planned.” Lance told him before picking up his beanbag once again and opening the door to his room.

  
“I’ll be here.” Keith agreed, smile hurting his face. “Night Lance.”

  
“Night Keith.” With that, Lance disappeared behind his light blue curtains into his room. Keith stood for just a moment, taking in the information as he continued to smile at the shadow of Lance behind his curtain.

  
“YES!!!!” Keith heard from Lance’s room, watching at Lance danced stupidly around his room. He had forgotten to shut his door and Keith laughed before making his way into his room. He supposed moving here wasn’t so bad if he had such an awesome neighbor.


End file.
